Qué lástima que ahora no lo puedas recordar
by Shaun Elay
Summary: ¿Y si Murdoc y 2D se han conocido mucho, mucho antes que la formación de Gorillaz?¿Y si han pasado más tiempo juntos del que creen pero algo les llevó a la situación en la que se encuentran actualmente?


**Qué lástima que no lo puedas recordar…**

_¿Y si Murdoc y 2D se conocieron antes de Gorillaz y mucho, mucho antes del accidente que dejó al vocalista marcado de por vida? ¿Y si han pasado más tiempo juntos del que creen pero algo les llevó a la situación en la que se encuentran actualmente?_

_Gorillaz no me pertenece; son propiedad de Jamie Hewlett y Damon Albarn._

**Capítulo 1: Empezar de nuevo.**

En un pequeño apartamento ubicado en uno de los peores barrios de Staffordshide, un chaval de quince años se levantaba después de haberse pasado toda la noche por las calles de Stoke-On-Trent con su pandilla haciendo miles de locuras.

Hoy era jueves. Primer día de clase después de las increíbles vacaciones de verano. Eran las diez de la mañana y ya había hecho dos horas tarde para entrar al instituto.

Le daba bastante igual ¿Para qué? Total era la tercera vez que repetía. Pero con tal de no estar en casa…con su "padre" era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… quizá esa era la única razón por la que solía ir a clases. Dejó de dar vueltas al tema, acabó de vestirse y marchó rumbo al instituto.

Él vivía en un barrio y su edificio estaba a las afueras de éste. Nunca cogía el autobús por la simple razón de que lo perdía siempre porque se retrasaba o se cansaba de esperar, a decir verdad no es que fuera una persona muy paciente...

Después de una larga cuesta, bajaba dos calles y giraba a la derecha. Allí estaba, su odiado instituto.

Llegó al edificio. No era buena idea entrar por la puerta principal si no quería tener algún percance con el conserje que vigilaba siempre la entrada… Así que decidió colarse por una de las ventanas del gimnasio y se dirigió a su clase.

Al entrar abrió la puerta de una forma brusca, acaparando la atención de la sala que al percatarse de quién era volvieron a sus cosas. Pasó la vista a la mesa del profesor. Por suerte no había nadie. Sin mirar a sus compañeros entró, divisó un asiento libre cerca de la ventana y se dirigió allí. Antes de sentarse alguien gritó su nombre:

-¡Niccals!

Se giró buscando al dueño de la voz y vio a un tipo de su misma estatura, de pelo muy rubio y ojos negros al completo, sentado al final de la clase alzando la mano y zarandeándola como si no hubiera un mañana. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia allí, ya que había divisado una mesa libre a su lado.

Por el camino tropezó con una mochila, pero supo disimular su traspié y miró al dueño del objeto con furia… que desapareció al ver el extraño color de su pelo, no pudo evitar en soltar una carcajada bastante sonora. Se sentó al lado de su amigo mientras seguía riendo.

-¡Jeremy! ¿¡Qué mierdas hiciste ayer?! Me dejaste en el suelo medio pedo. –Dijo el moreno sentándose a su lado y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Joder! Que llegaba tarde a casa y paso de que mi padre me meta otra bronca…

-¿Y esa cosa azul de ahí? –Dijo señalando al chico de antes.

-¡Ah! Y yo que sé… Creo que ha venido nuevo…- Dijo Jeremy mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

-Ah ¿Y tiene un nombre gracioso o algo? –El moreno le quitó un cigarrillo a Jeremy.

-No me acuerdo…

Se encendieron el cigarrillo y empezaron a fumar. El chaval que tenían delante, un chico pelirrojo con ojos marrones y algo gordito, se volteó a verlos con una cara poco amigable.

-Esto no es un bar, aquí no se fuma. –Dijo.

-¡Cállate, hámster! –Al decir esto el moreno le lanzó el humo en la cara al pelirrojo, que se puso a toser. Jeremy empezó a reír.

-¡Mudz! ¡Eres de lo que no hay!

Esa hora la pasaron sin hacer nada ya que no vino el profesor. Mudz, o Murdoc, era un chaval conocido por su fama de ser el adolescente más horrible y desagradable de todo Stroke-On-Trent. Se juntaba con el tipo de gente con malas pintas y de "hermosos" antecedentes penales… Pero sus inseparables amigos de toda la vida eran Jeremy, su actual compañero, y Cort, un alemán de segundo de bachiller que quería tomarse en serio su futuro, cosa que era objetivo de burlas de Murdoc y Jeremy, pero que al salir de la escuela se convertía en un auténtico diablo.

Murdoc le pidió (Quien dice pedir dice obligar) Al Hámster, o el chico pelirrojo que tuvo la mala suerte de sentarse delante de él, un bloc de notas, que luego no le devolvería, para dibujar. El moreno siempre llevaba un bolígrafo encima. Según él, eran muy útiles en algunas ocasiones y nunca estaba de más llevar uno encima.

-¿Y qué tal tu viejo? –Preguntó Jeremy.

-Por mi se puede morir…

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-De momento nada. Aún no le he visto la cara desde ayer por la tarde, antes de salir.

Murdoc estaba dibujando mujeres desnudas en las últimas hojas del bloc y a veces hacía caricaturas de algunos profesores que les caían de una forma no muy agradable y no les tenía precisamente en un pedestal.

-¡Stu! ¡Ven, no estés ahí solo! –Gritó el hámster, que su nombre real era Pipper Hamsretto, de ahí las bromas de Murdoc y su pandilla.

El moreno divisó algo azul moverse y acercarse desde la otra punta del aula. Alzó la vista y le vio, ahora, perfectamente. Un chaval algo más canijo que él con el pelo azul como el cielo y una piel muy pálida. Llevaba un flequillo largo y se tapaba un ojo con él. Cruzaron miradas pero el chaval la desvió y se sentó al lado de Pipper.

Estos dos empezaron a hablar de música y Murdoc y Jeremy soltaban alguna que otra carcajada cada dos por tres de algunas cosas que llegaban a sus oídos.

-Me gusta mucho Phil Oakey… -Dijo el peliazul.

-Sí, de ahí tu estúpido peinado ¿No? –Empezó el moreno, intentando iniciar una pelea. Stuart se giró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Perdona? –Dijo.

-Perdonado –Respondió Jeremy, Murdoc miró amenazadoramente a su amigo y este calló para que Murdoc prosiguiera. Luego éste desvió la mirada al peliazul.

-Odio The Human League. –Dijo Murdoc sonriendo. El peliazul lo miró de arriba abajo con un gesto que mostraba asco y bastante hostilidad.

-Perdona, pero es una de las mejores bandas del mundo.- Defendió Stuart. Murdoc rió y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzando al peliauzl al suelo.

Stuart se levantó enérgicamente y le dio otro golpe al moreno. Murdoc quedó boquiabierto al ver como alguien se había atrevido a plantarle cara, A ÉL, a Murdoc Niccals. Miró al peliazul y le tomó de la camiseta. Todos los chavales del aula se levantaron del asiento, rodeándolos y empezando a lanzar gritos de apoyo al peliazul.

-¿Tú sabes con quién te estás metiendo, chaval?

Antes de que Murdoc le diera otro golpe al novato entró un profesor y vio la escena. Sin decir ni una palabra cogió al moreno de un brazo y al peliazul del otro, tirando de ellos para sacarlos fuera y conducirlos a la sala del director bajo las atentas miradas, y algunos abucheos, por parte de sus compañeros.

Los dejaron en la sala de espera que había antes del despacho del superior del centro. Allí, los sentaron en un sillón y el profesor se fue para pedirle al director una pizca de su tiempo para que hablara con los dos críos e intentara enderezarlos. Murdoc le dio otro golpe al brazo del peliazul y este se giró a verle mientras se frotaba la zona golpeada.

-Que sepas que tú solo te acabas de hacer la cruz ¿Me oyes? ¡La cruz! –Dijo Murdoc enfurecido. El peliazul solo le miró con desprecio.

El director abrió la puerta y les hizo pasar. Murdoc, que estaba más cerca de la puerta del despacho, esperó sentado a que pasara Stuart para ponerle la zancadilla. El peliazul se cayó al suelo y miró a Murdoc con unos ojos llenos de rabia ¿Por qué la había pagado con él? ¿Por gustarle un grupo diferente? ¡Menudo imbécil!

Murdoc se levantó y pasó delante del peliazul. Los dos entraron en el despacho. El director no se extrañó en ver a Murdoc y resopló al verlo. El superior era un señor paliducho, muy delgado y medio calvo de pelo negro. Con una mirada cansada y unas ojeras tan grandes y negras que parecían pintadas sobre la piel. Vestía de gris con una camiseta de botones a rayas muy finas en vertical de diferentes tonos verdosos.

-Ya decía yo que empezabas a retrasarte en pasarte por aquí, Niccals… -Dijo el director.- ¿Con quién la has pagado esta vez?

Al decir esto, Stuart, entró en escena. No dijo nada y se puso delante del escritorio del director junto con Murdoc. Éste le miró de reojo y puso una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Tú eres?-Dijo el director mirando a Stuart.

-Stuart Tus… Stuart Pot. –Corrigió el menor ,decidido. –De Crawley.

-¡Ah, sí! El nuevo…hoy tu primer día. No me extraña que la pague contigo solo por eso… -Dijo el director lanzando una mirada rápida al moreno, quién arrugó la frente y resopló apartándose un poco el flequillo.

Pasaron allí una hora y media discutiendo sobre lo que sucedió antes, en el aula. El moreno empezaba a hartarse ya de la historia y a ponerse más nervioso cada vez. La voz de Stuart resonaba en su cabeza como si alguien, desde dentro, estuviera pinchándole el cerebro.

-Y yo no hice nada…fue él quien me dio el primer golpe…- dijo Stuart para finalizar.

-¡Ya! ¡Cállate! –Dicho esto le dio un golpe en la cabeza al peliazul.

Después de la escenita de Murdoc, el director sacó a Stuart del despacho y le dejó irse al patio. El director y Murdoc empezaron una charla bastante interesante y agresiva por parte del superior del centro, quién empezaba a hartarse del comportamiento del moreno.

* * *

El peliazul llegó al enorme patio, lleno de chavales que no dejaban de mirarle. Con un gesto de despreocupación avanzó en línea recta, mirando a todos lados por si veía a Pipper.

Finalmente le encontró cerca de los baños, apoyado en la pared. Stuart se le acercó y le contó todo lo sucedido en el despacho del director. El peliazul se sentó en el suelo e hizo un gesto para que Pipper lo imitara. El pelirrojo le imitó y compartió un poco de su bocadillo con el delgaducho muchacho.

-Pues a partir de ahora serás el blanco de Murdoc… Lo sé de buena tinta. Ese chico es el demonio. Pobres de sus padres, menudo hijo les ha tocado. Tengo yo un hijo así y me pego un tiro. –Dijo Pipper.

-Joder, tampoco es para ponerse así, a un correccional y listo ¿No? –Dijo el peliazul.

-No sé… Quizá.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva él aquí?

-¡Buf! Entró nuevo hace cosa de seis años o por ahí… Yo aún no estaba aquí. Cuando entré creo que él llevaba dos… y siempre nos ha tocado en la misma clase. Me llama hámster por mi apellido.

Sonó el timbre y volvieron a las clases. Volvieron al aula y Stuart se sentó en el mismo sitio que antes. Vio entrar a Jeremy…y a los otros veinte niños… Pero no vio a Murdoc. Esto le alivió bastante.

Entró un profesor a darles los horarios a los que se acoplarían todos los alumnos mañana mismo. Después dar los horarios el profesor salió del aula para imprimir unas últimas fotocopias que repartiría entre los pupilos.

Jeremy actuó y dio un puñetazo a la espalda del peliazul.

-¿¡Qué quieres?!- Dijo éste algo molesto.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Mudz? ¿Dónde coño está?

-Supongo que en el despacho del director. Me da igual.

Jeremy le miró con mala cara y Stuart se volvió a girar. Pipper dibujaba monigotes en sus apuntes de los horarios.

-Mañana nos cambiamos de sitio, tranquilo. –Dijo Pipper al notar la incomodidad del peliazul. Éste sonrió.

Las dos clases siguientes pasaron rápido y sonó el timbre que daba la salida a casa. Stuart salió con Pipper y que al llegar al final de la calle se marchó en dirección opuesta a la que tomaba el peliazul quien, para llegar a su casa, debía de pasar por la calle con más comercios de todo el barrio. Se detuvo en una en especial, vio un juego nuevo de zombies que debía ser suyo pero ya. Miró el precio

_¡Sí, quizá tenga bastante!_

Corrió hacia su casa, que se encontraba en las afueras, contraria al piso de Murdoc. En una pequeña urbanización aún cerca de la naturaleza; si consideran matojos y algunas flores amarillas naturaleza… Era una casa de tres pisos, no muy grande y blanca con un tejado negro. La entrada estaba en una esquina de la casa. Al entrar en casa notó que solo estaba su madre. Que estaba en la cocina, medio adormilada por sus pastillas. Stuart entró en la cocina.

-Hola, mamá. –Dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre- ¿Y papá?

-En el taller aún… -Dijo ella, Rachel, algo cansada- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Bien, muy bien…

Subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama dispuesto a relajarse de una vez.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo y por fin Murdoc salía del instituto, después de una pesada y patética charla con el director, de la cual, nunca sacaba provecho.

_¿Para qué? Si en verdad no le importo a nadie una mierda…_ Pensaba…

Llegó a su casa, después de hacer el recorrido de siempre a una velocidad más lenta que la de un Windows de instituto al iniciarse.

Subió con el ascensor hasta su piso. Y entró en casa. Aparentemente no había nadie, pero Murdoc se intuía alguna jugarreta de su hermano. Miraba con desconfianza a cada lado mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Antes de convencerse de que no había nadie notó algo golpear la pared que estaba cerca de él. Una pesada pelota de beisbol. Se giró rápidamente y allí estaba el escuálido de su hermano.

-¡Hola, Pinocho! ¿De dónde vienes? –Dijo Hannibal. Murdoc frunció el ceño… Odiaba que le recordara siempre el jodido numerito de Pinocho que su padre le obligaba a hacer de pequeño para sacar algo de dinero.

-No te importa…

-¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¿Lo pasaste bien? –Preguntó con una falsa preocupación.

-De muerte.- Las respuestas de Murdoc eran secas, rápidas y directas, sin rodeos. Al menos cuando se trataba de su hermano.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a que con Hannibal no se debía de hablar demasiado. Siempre encuentra algo en esas palabras de más que te perjudican de una forma u otra.

Se disponía a entrar en su habitación, pero el mayor se abalanzó apoyando una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta, haciendo no demasiada fuerza para que el moreno no la pudiera abrir.

-Tu ropa de ayer olía a Vodka…- dijo.

-No me queda nada…- Dicho esto, Hannibal, rió a carcajada limpia. Murdoc le seguía mirando con una mirada fría. Acto seguido le agarró del pelo.

-¿Cómo que no te queda nada? No me creo que tú solo te hayas acabado una botella entera.

-No fui yo solo.

-Claro, claro ¿Dónde hay más?

-En el súper hay más…

Hannibal se ponía nervioso cada vez que su hermano era sarcástico con él y le dio una bofetada.

-Que me digas dónde hay más… Si no quieres que te vuelva a poner boca abajo colgando por fuera de la ventana…- Antes de que acabara Murdoc reaccionó.

-¡En el jodido contenedor detrás de la iglesia!

-¿Tú cerca de la iglesia?

-¡Sí, joder! ¡Lo guardamos allí porque sé que os pensáis que jamás nos acercamos por esa zona!

Hannibal le soltó. Le pareció convincente. Cogió su chaqueta y se largó a por el vodka dónde le había dicho Murdoc. Éste se acurrucó sentado en el suelo. Odiaba estar en casa. Por eso siempre intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en ella. Aunque ese tiempo lo tuviera que perder en el instituto… Su hermano siempre estaba fuera de casa por las mañanas y no era agradable para Murdoc que se encontrara con él. Por las mañanas su padre estaba en casa, luego por la tarde desaparecía y volvía a eso de las nueve de la madrugada.

Murdoc había aprendido a llevar una vida algo movida por ese tema. Su padre siempre era agresivo y solo le daba cariño cuando venía el asistente social, cuando lo llamaba el moreno en un acto de desesperación tras una bronca familiar.

Nunca fue cristiano, se lo pasaba en grande haciendo jugarretas a la iglesia con Jeremy, que tenía padres cristianos practicantes. Era un poco irónico todo lo relacionado con Jeremy.

Murdoc entró en su habitación y apartó un tablón del suelo. De allí sacó un bajo que se encontró en un contenedor cerca de la discoteca a la que iba con sus colegas a beber.

Estaba un poco hecho asco cuando lo encontró pero pudo repararlo milagrosamente. Empezó a tocar algunas canciones que sacaba de oído de los discos de _The Clash_ o _Black Sabbath_.

Sonaron las ocho de la noche y guardó su bajo. Se cambió de ropa, por una un poco más abrigada, ya que hacía frío a esas horas, y salió de casa.

Quedó con Jeremy a la hora de siempre en el parque que estaba a dos patadas de su casa, después de la cuesta. Jeremy le esperaba, como siempre, subido a un columpio con una botella de algo con alcohol en la mano.

Murdoc le divisó, sus rubios cabellos se ven a diez kilómetros y serían muy útiles para hacer aterrizar aviones. Corrió hacia donde estaba él y le saludó.

-¿No viene el desgraciado de Cort? –Dijo Murdoc.

-No, tiene que estudiar para sacar filosofía, que le puede quedar para junio…

-¡Bah! Maldito empollón de mierda, se está ablandando…

-Al menos sentó cabeza…

Murdoc miró con asco a Jeremy después de decir eso. Jeremy apartó la mirada y le pasó la botella a Murdoc.

-¿Qué es? –Dijo Murdoc destapando la botella y oliendo.

-No lo sé, mi padre volvió de un viaje y me lo trajo…

-Huele a … ¿Anís?

-Es muy fuerte y arde un huevo, ten cuidado al probarlo. Mi padre me dijo que si se bebe mucho de eso se te rasga la voz con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Tu padre la ha comprado para ti?

-No, pero yo lo he tomado como que sí.

El muchacho probó el Anís destilado, dio un trago bastante grande, pero al notar ese líquido bajar por su garganta dejó de beber y lanzó la botella. Se agarró el cuello y buscó una fuente.

-¡ARDE! ¡ARDE! –Gritaba.

-Eso te pasa por hacerte el macho…

Murdoc encontró una fuente y empezó a beber como si le fuera la vida en ello. Notaba un alivio bastante grande. El Anís destilado es alcohol puro, con un 90º de alcohol. Una bebida que si no es acompañada con un pequeño vaso de agua o no tienes la garganta acostumbrada arde y realmente te deteriora la voz.

Después de beber agua, Murdoc, respiró aliviado. A veces notaba aún como ese líquido le rasgaba la garganta. Hizo una mueca rara.

-Tu padre lo ha traído del mismísimo infierno.

Después de la aventurita con el Anís, Murdoc, le contó lo de Hannibal.

-Entonces habrá que buscar otro escondite… -Dijo Jeremy.

-Sí, exacto. Había pensado en hacer un agujero en la tierra detrás del cementerio y enterrar las botellas allí detrás como escondite.

-No está mal… Pero era muy bueno el escondite de detrás de la iglesia…

-Lo sé.

Los dos muchachos pasaron la noche bebiendo y pasándola en grande. Se alejaron de la ciudad hasta llegar al cementerio. Lo rodearon y llegaron a un río. Se sentaron en la orilla. Ya eran las cinco de la madrugada.

-A y media volveré a casa… -Dijo Jeremy.

-Yo también, a ver si va a volver mi padre y…me cae una bien gorda…-Dijo en un suspiro.

Jeremy se quedó mirando a Murdoc y lo cogió de la cara, mirándole la nariz.

-Está mejorando, quizá vuelva a su forma normal. –Dijo Jeremy soltando la cara de Murdoc.

-Con esta ya van… dos veces que me la han roto… Aún duele ¿Sabes? Me cuesta dormir.

-Me lo imagino… Joder, no en gustaría estar en tu pellejo.

-Algún día huiré de casa.

-Creo que sería lo mejor… Por cierto ¿Qué tal tu bajo?

-Bien, guardado en su sitio. Joder, qué bueno fue eso de probar a arrancar una tabla de madera del suelo .Hay unos tabiques de hormigón a tres palmos de altura y cabe perfectamente. Luego vuelvo a poner el tablón y hago un poco de presión hasta que encaja. Después pongo la alfombrita encima.

-Si lo encuentra tu padre…

-Lo vendería, ya le ha quitado dos CD a mi hermano… uno de los Sex Pistols y otro de Alice Cooper…

-Joder.

Se quedaron en silencio. Se les pasó y media y oyeron las campanas de la iglesia sonar, dando las seis de la madrugada. Los dos se levantaron corriendo y como liebres se apresuraron a llegar a sus casas.

* * *

Stuart se pasó la noche leyendo cómics y tocando el sintetizador con los cascos puestos a un nivel muy bajo. Se acostó sobre las dos de la madrugada.

Al día siguiente llegó a clase cinco minutos tarde porque se durmió mientras desayunaba. Además se llevó unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, ya que era la semana del mes en la que las migrañas se le hacían más constantes… Era como tener la regla, pero en vez de sangrar tenía dolores de cabeza muy grabes y molestos.

Se sentó al lado de Pipper y la mañana le pasó rápido. Esta vez se cambiaron de sitio a unas mesas más hacia delante. Murdoc no le quitaba ojo y cada vez que le veía sonreír, estar alegre y charlar pacíficamente su odio hacia él crecía.

Se la tenía jurada al pobre peliazul y estaba dispuesto a putearlo todo lo que pudiera y más. Después de la cuarta hora tocaba dibujo y Murdoc pasaba, _casualmente_, siempre cerca del caballete de Stuart y le daba una patada floja a las patas de éste, provocando que se aflojara el tornillo que mantenía el madero donde se apoyaba el papel continuo y se viniera todo abajo. El pobre peliazul no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que pilló a Murdoc haciéndolo. Cuando éste y Jeremy pidieron ir al baño a "mear", Stu, le cogió los lápices compuestos al moreno y los golpeó a modo baqueta con todas sus fuerzas. Rompiendo la mina por dentro. Los volvió a dejar en su sitio y se fue a seguir dibujando.

-Si Murdoc te pilla te matará, esos suyos son de una marca muy cara y buena que robó en una excursión que hicimos el año pasado a Londres. –Pipper parecía asustado.

-No me pillará, nadie me ha visto.

-Pero lo intuirá, me juego lo que quieras.

-¿Tú crees?

Después de dos minutos, el moreno y el rubio entraron en la clase, apestando a tabaco. Murdoc siguió con su dibujo y entonces se le desafiló el lápiz. Le cogió el cúter a Jeremy y lo afiló, cuando el cúter tocó la mina hizo un corte, se enganchó a ella y tiró, Murdoc se quedó con un trozo de mina bastante grande enganchado en el cúter.

-¿¡Qué mierdas ha pasado!? –Bramó Murdoc, furioso. Stu sintió miedo.

-Niccals, calma… -Dijo el profesor, que leía sentado en su sitio, sin prestar mucha atención a sus alumnos.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si se me ha roto la mina del compuesto!?

-Haz punta.

-¡ESO HAGO!

Jeremy le dejó uno de sus compuestos y Murdoc lo lanzó al suelo.

-¡No quiero esa mierda que rasga el papel! ¡Estos iban de perlas!

-Joder, Murdoc, pues pintas con la mina, que no se rompe como la de un carboncillo…

Murdoc puso mala cara pero hizo caso a lo que Jeremy dijo. Stuart respiró hondo y se sintió aliviado al pensar que se había salvado de una buena.

Llegó a casa, otra vez pasando por delante de la tienda del videojuego. Le faltaban pocas monedas para conseguirlo.

Llegó a casa y se puso a tocar el piano divertido y emocionado. Ya faltaba poco para Noviembre. Era uno de sus meses preferidos porque hacía frío y apetecía estar en casa, jugando a algún juego tomando chocolate caliente.

Durante el primer mes en el barrio quedaba por las tardes con Pipper y se iban juntos al centro comercial, que quedaba un poco lejos de casa de Stu, pero no había problema.

Solían ir al cine, comer gofres, ir a la bolera o comprar algunas camisetas que encontraban graciosas. Stu intentaba no gastarse mucho dinero ya que estaba ahorrando para el juego.

Cerca del centro estaba el hospital donde su madre trabajaba. Un día, volviendo del cine, su madre les divisó desde el coche, en la carretera y pitó el claxon para llamar su atención. Ellos se giraron y la vieron. Rápidamente subieron al coche.

-¿Me podría dejar en la iglesia? Para acceder a mi calle siempre hay muchos problemas…

-¿No te quieres quedar en casa a pasar la noche? Si quieres llamo a tu madre. –Dijo Rachel.

Pipper reaccionó encantado a la petición y tuvo claro que nada más llegar a casa del peliazul llamaría a su madre para pedir permiso… que ella aceptó, puesto que su hijo no solía tener muchos amigos.

Esa noche, Stu, le dejó un pijama, que a él le quedaba grande, a Pipper. Cenaron unos huevos fritos con beicon que preparó David, el padre de Stu. Después de cenar subieron a la habitación de Stu.

Pipper quedó impactado al ver su habitación. Era una habitación no muy grande, de color azul claro y de suelo de madera. Con una cama a la derecha de la puerta, un escritorio apegado a la pared que daba a la calle cerca de la ventana con un flexo y un montón de cómics apilados. Tenía una alfombra circular en el centro de la habitación de color morada. Una estantería sobre la cama llena de figuritas que conseguía en las ferias de Crawley. Se dio cuenta de que al lado de sus cómics había varias consolas. Por la pared había apegados dibujos, pósters de grupos de música y una pegatina del KFC. En un rincón a la derecha de todo, apoyados en la pared que daba a la calle había apoyados un sintetizador y una melódica de color rojo muy bonita y brillante.

Stu se dirigió hacia su cama y sacó de debajo de ésta un colchón para invitados. Lo preparó. Sería la cama de Pipper.

-Jugamos a un juego ¿Vale?- Dijo Stuart sacando un juego bastante hecho polvo sobre matar zombies.

Pipper, al principio, se negó pero el peliazul era muy insistente y acabó convenciéndolo. A medida que avanzaba el juego se asustaba por algunos zombies que salían, pero con algunos comentarios divertidos todo se volvía menos terrorífico. Después de varias horas seguidas pegados al videojuego se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Murdoc no durmió en casa esa noche. Durmió en el portal de casa de Jeremy, ya que sus padres no le dejaban quedarse a dormir en casa porque, según ellos, 'Ese chico es Satanás reencarnado'.

Acostumbrado a comer poco, pasó la mañana dando tumbos por la ciudad hasta que en el parque de la ciudad vio la cabellera azul que más asco le daba junto al Hámster.

Se subió a un árbol y les vio desde lejos. Se sentaron en un banco y se pusieron a hablar. Entonces notó como se quebraba la rama bajo sus pies y cayó de bruces al suelo. Stuart y Pipper vieron algo caer de un árbol y desviaron las miradas hacia el lugar.

El peliazul, al ser un poco más alto, pudo ver perfectamente quién era. Éste se levantó cómo si nada del suelo y se sentó en uno de los columpios dando la espalda a los otros dos. Se miró las rodillas y tenía algunos agujeros en el pantalón con manchas de sangre.

Pipper y Stu miraron al chaval sin poder evitar hacer una mueca extraña.

-Míralo… parece esa escena de la película de terror… Qué asco de tío.

-¿Por qué todos dicen que ese chaval es Satanás?- Dijo Stuart un poco desconcertado y curioso.

-Porque nunca se acerca a la iglesia, él quemó las cruces que había en el pequeño oratorio del instituto…

-Pero Pipper, en un instituto público no hay oratorio.- Pipper se sintió incómodo.

-O eso cuentan… -Salió del paso, como un señor, con esa frase. Entonando la frase como si contara una anécdota de terror.

-¿Y qué si nunca se acerca a la iglesia? Quizá tenga miedo a los curas… o sea ateo.

-También por cómo actúa, por esa cara de loco que tiene, esa mirada extraña…sus dientes… y la cruz invertida ¿No es suficiente para ti?

Stuart respiró hondo.

-¿No crees que quizá exageren?

-No. He visto como ese chico asfixiaba a un gato.

-¿En serio? –Stuart sintió una sensación extraña al oírlo. Realmente amaba a los gatos y vio muy cruel eso.

Murdoc giró la cabeza para verlos. Pipper desvió la mirada pero Stuart la mantuvo. Esto pareció molestar al moreno.

-¡¿Qué mierdas miras, imbécil?! –Bramó desde el columpio. El peliazul desvió la mirada y se fue con Pipper a otra parte.

* * *

_Hola, qué tal os va? _

_Después de releer miles y miles de veces el anterior fic (Oreka) dije que era completamente absurdo seguirlo...no me gustaba para nada y éste que escribí hace cosa de un año me tiene robado el corazón. Me encanta porque no voy a tratar ninguna relación amorosa entre ningún personaje... _

_El fic ya está escrito y acabado, colgado en otra página web, pero pienso seguir acutalizándolo por aquí, dependiendo de los reviews que me traiga y quizá añada algún que otro consejo que dejéis... No me guardéis rencor por borrar el de Oreka... pero os aseguro que éste le da mil vueltas._

_Bueno, un abrazo y hasta la próxima :D_


End file.
